


Singing here we go again

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *纽特性转，是个妹妹*就是说好的piao一个teenager老哥而已*并不辣，作者还在假酒宿醉中……





	Singing here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是上尉的1973可以去搜来听一听（不会贴歌

纽特是在给球遁鸟拌饲料的时候感知到强大魔法力量的统御的。她完全没有反抗的能力，魔杖也没有带在身边，清醒过来时已经跪在地上，膝下是厚厚的雪和枯叶，周围是数九寒冬。

她不断摩擦着肩膀站起来，身上只穿着室内的裙子和拖鞋，只能用最基础的无杖魔咒让自己暖和一点。她在齐小腿中部的积雪中艰难地往前行进，很快，她判断出了自己所处的位置，也看到了那座从未从记忆中离开的小屋。

但她上一次到这儿来已经是十来年前了。那时是忒修斯带她来的，他刚刚吻过她，两人的关系终于从兄妹更进了一步，情窦初开的女孩每天都急切地幻想着能真正完全把自己献给对方。可忒修斯不管多么情动，最后总是按捺住，还哄她说第一次一定要给她一个特别的体验。

 

十七岁的纽特没想到忒修斯所谓的特别体验就是带她来山上这座林中小屋。她在山里玩到筋疲力尽，带着一身泥回来，然后看到哥哥哭笑不得地扫去床单上的大片花瓣。

“何必弄得这么复杂呢？”纽特泡在简陋的浴缸里嘟哝，玫瑰花瓣盖住了水面，忒修斯拿着毛巾跪在她身边给她擦头。

“因为我一直想送你花，纽特。”他亲了亲妹妹红色的头发，一束百合花在手心里变了出来。而她因为过浓的香气打了几个喷嚏。

“我什么时候说过我喜欢百合花了？”她躺在忒修斯身下的时候还在不依不饶地问，忒修斯呻吟一声压下来堵住她的嘴唇。

 

忒修斯最后还是说漏了嘴，因为林中小屋也是他初体验的地方。所以，“我想这里对‘我们’来说有特别的意义。”他意味深长地说。

纽特以为自己不会酸，毕竟忒修斯年长她那么多。但她还是觉得委屈了，背过身去。他从后面贴上来，火热的胸膛黏在她身上，在她颈子后窃笑。

“以后你会明白的。”他吻着纽特说，并不断地道歉，虽然听起来并不真诚。纽特别扭地决定原谅他，同时也不再追问忒修斯在她之前的性经验。

 

三十岁的纽特终于深一脚浅一脚地爬到了小屋门廊上，这里已经很久没人来过了，单人沙发、小床和壁炉都很破败，炉膛里蹿出十几只煤球球，都饿得很小很瘦。

她哆嗦着试图用无杖魔咒使壁炉燃烧起来，试了好几次才成功，火苗也并不大，但至少不会被冻死了。她又想清理一下小床上的灰尘和蜘蛛网，把自己呛得不行。

这时小屋的门重又被推开，纽特看过去。考虑到这片山头是斯卡曼德家祖传的土地，裹在雪片中那个六尺二寸高的身形她又很熟悉，她从来没有想过会有什么别的可能：“忒修斯——？”

“噫？”那个年轻男孩的反应却是掏出了魔杖，作出防御的动作：“你是谁？”

纽特也愣住了。

这不是三十八岁、已经开始试图留一点胡子的首席傲罗，她最熟悉亲密的爱人，被誉为傲罗办公室拥有最多套西装的烦人时尚icon。这个男孩依然有一张“忒修斯”的脸，但他看上去非常青涩，鼻头冻得通红，一头有点长的卷发胡乱罩在雪帽里，大衣里面是妈妈以前经常手织的那种圣诞毛衣。

梅林在上，忒修斯从霍格沃茨毕业去傲罗培训部以后，她就没再见过这幅模样的哥哥了。

纽特在思考，电光火石间她随便编了一个化名，干巴巴地自我介绍：“我……我叫莉莉·艾尔比，只是一个过路的旅人……”

十七岁的忒修斯仍是过了一会儿才放松警惕，魔杖落了下来。

“您也是……一名女巫？”

少年的声音不像他后来那么低沉醇厚，这时的忒修斯嗓子甚至还有点细。纽特想起了自己强制哥哥戒烟时，他那总像在拉风箱的破锣嗓子。

“是的，我迷路了，而且丢失了魔杖。”纽特说。

忒修斯认真地看了看她，让壁炉熊熊燃烧起来。“您需要帮助，女士。”他一本正经地说。

 

忒修斯的家务魔法一直到他三十八岁的时候都还很糟糕。在他第三次试图把棉被里的潮气祛除并失败后，纽特忍不住说：“请让我来吧。”

他犹豫了一下，因为纽特伸手来接他手心里的魔杖。

“它很忠诚，”忒修斯说，“我的魔杖，它很认主，连我母亲都不能熟练用它。”

这根玳瑁手柄的魔杖到了“莉莉”手里就像小鸟蛇见到了妈妈。纽特不费吹灰之力就挥舞着它把小木屋里清理一新，断掉的桌腿自动接上，扶手椅变得锃亮，棉被蓬松干净，两条毛巾雪白地自动叠成一堆。

忒修斯摸了摸鼻子。

“挺奇怪的。”他评价道，“虽然这么说可能……有点不太礼貌，但您让我想起来我的姐妹。”

“哦。”纽特强忍着笑挑起眉毛，“您的姐姐长得跟我很像吗？”

“不，是妹妹。”忒修斯纠正，他只敢用眼角余光打量莉莉，脸有点儿红：“她今年才九岁。”

这回是纽特意味深长地笑了起来。

 

十七岁的少年被“莉莉”吻住的时候哽咽了一声，手不是搂住她而是握紧了身下椅子的扶手。“莉莉”看上去几乎要大笑出声了，他感到很羞赧，但不断涌向下身的血液让他没法顾及自己的脸面。

“让我感谢你给我提供‘帮助’。”纽特一边说一边舔他的唇角，描摹忒修斯唇瓣的轮廓：“我不会逗留太久，让我们省去一些步骤，嗯？”

忒修斯的喉结滚动了一轮，手心发热，但还紧紧攥着扶手。“莉莉”坐在他的大腿上，少年修长的身躯虽然还有些青涩，肌肉的轮廓已经成型，至少看起来比许多同龄人要健壮得多。纽特直到这是得益于他常年不懈的运动。

感恩魁地奇，这项她从来理解不来的运动吸收了忒修斯读书期间大量的精力，锻炼他身体的同时也让他总是筋疲力尽。至少纽特从来不记得哥哥在霍格沃茨交过女友。

她的手隔着裤子按在他的裆部，滚烫的温度和昂扬的触感让他们两人都涨红了脸。只是忒修斯的脸比她红得厉害多了，整个人就像一只煮熟的毛螃蟹。

“我……我从来没有。”他诚实地说，“您……我不知道……”

“我就是来让你‘有’的。”纽特含着他的耳垂说。这样的忒修斯简直让她兴奋不已，常年被兄长压制的恶趣味和征服欲终于占了上风。好吧，她今晚可是实实在在地会占据上风，她要把这么多年被首席傲罗玩弄的报复心态全部发挥出来，毕竟机不可失。

纽特把握满满。毕竟这个忒修斯被握住阴茎的表情很像是下一秒就要射了。在习惯掌握绝对主导的首席傲罗身上，她很难得到这样的乐趣。

 

她背对着还瘫在扶手椅里，裤子褪到一半，硬得龟头肿胀发亮的忒修斯脱下身上的衣服。双手脱下内裤时她半弓着腰，回头朝他笑了一下，咬住下唇，鼓起嘴巴。忒修斯发出一声呻吟般的赞叹，视线死死锁在她的臀部上。

纽特哧溜一声钻进被子里，拍了拍身旁的床垫：“你准备在那里坐到什么时候，男孩？”

这就像用肉召唤饿了许久的小狼狗一样容易。忒修斯手忙脚乱地站起来脱裤子，脱到到脚踝上又想先脱衣服，毛线帽和脖子还在毛衣领口卡住了，不耐烦地咆哮一声。纽特想笑，又贪婪地看着哥哥年轻的身体。这时他身上还没有那些大大小小的魔咒伤疤，只有小腿胫骨上那道细长的疤痕还在。忒修斯说是魁地奇，这一点看来他没说谎。

他的腰背和腿没有成年以后、上过战场以后那么健壮，但就十七岁的少年人来说，也是十分匀称性感的了。毫无赘肉和脂肪的腹部，乱糟糟浓密的毛发，更衬得勃起的阴茎十分硕大，视觉上看起来挺吓人。当然这个纽特早已身经百战，她不会像十七岁时候那样吓得手脚并用往床后缩，也不会傻乎乎地说什么进不进得去的话题。她甚至感觉到口干舌燥，吞咽着分泌过多的唾液，毫不掩饰地打量他赤裸的身躯。

“我……我可能不会。”忒修斯爬过来压在她身上时气喘吁吁地说，“您要教我……”

纽特仰头忍住一声闷笑，然后张开腿锁住他的腰：“我一定把我会的全部教你。”她兴致盎然地说，“你可要好好学学了。”

 

他的吻像小狗一样热情又毫无章法。纽特不得不托住这个忒修斯的脸颊，一点一点教他打开唇瓣，用舌头吮吸纠缠。但他学得很快——或许是太快了一点，而且无师自通地揉捏她的胸乳和腰腹。

纽特喘出了声：“你可真是一个bitter。”

忒修斯从她的锁骨上抬起脸来：“抱歉……你不喜欢？”

他的唾液从她皮肤上连出一道线，她的胸口湿漉漉的，乳尖周围一圈牙印，乳头被舔得通红发亮。很快纽特又改变了主意：“没事。”她带着暗示说，“咬我吧，留下点痕迹。我很容易被留下印记，我皮肤比较薄。”

“我不想弄疼你。”他爬上来又给了“莉莉”一个吻，简直像疯狂摇着尾巴冲过来的小狗，先撞到鼻尖，嘴唇直接撞在嘴唇上，飞快地吮吸一下。纽特呻吟一声，感觉到自己湿得也太快了。

“总是会有点儿疼的，亲爱的（love）。”她说。

“我很喜欢你。”忒修斯突然说，“实际上，一看到你，我就有点控制不住，想……”

“你就已经想操我了？”纽特假装很惊讶。

“不，不是。”他涨红了脸，趴在她身上没敢动，“我想吻你。很奇怪，但您真的给我一种熟悉的感觉。”

“说爱真的很奇怪，但我觉得我也许会爱上你。”他认真地说。

纽特愣愣地，痴痴地看着压在身上的男孩，此时此刻她感觉哥哥可能有点她没继承到的预言家的血统。她一下都忘了手上的动作，只是张开的大腿还紧紧夹着他紧实的腰。

但下一秒男孩的腰就往下一沉，又硬又烫的龟头抵在她的入口处。纽特简直想翻起白眼。

这还真的很忒修斯。做爱之前他一定要先说爱字，好像不说就是什么十恶不赦的行为。如果他们哪一次弄得太急，事后他一定会抱着纽特在她耳边说上至少十遍“我爱你”。

哪怕那次在魔法部办公室也是一样。纽特不得不用了魔咒把太过黏人的兄长从自己身上推开，并善意地提醒他他的作战会议已经开始十五分钟了，首席傲罗最好把这种毫无杀伤力的大狗狗表情管理管理。

“进来吧。”纽特鼓励道。实际上她已经很湿又很软了，体内被调动的情欲让她也省略了很多前戏的步骤，毕竟她有点坏心眼地害怕忒修斯的第一次射得太快。

忒修斯的第一次。她几乎要回到过去狂笑着摇晃当年那个醋得蜷成一团的自己，让十岁的纽特看清这个傲罗头子的本质。二十五岁的忒修斯还很爱演，倒是挺能守口如瓶的，时不时提一提他初体验的美好，让自己酸得死去活来，最后又不得不花很多心思道歉。这个白痴！

 

“慢一点，慢一点……！”纽特使劲推着身上的男孩，但他的力气很大，紧紧搂着她，双臂像铁箍一样桎梏住她的动作。“嗯……嘶——轻一点，西奥！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”忒修斯气喘吁吁地吻她，堵住她的话，“你里面好热，梅林啊，你好紧，好舒服……”

纽特几乎要被他顶得翻白眼了。十七岁的少年哪里会什么技巧和章法，就是粗暴地抽出来和插进去，每一下都太深，动得又蛮不讲理地快。她甚至都还没来得及教他一些敏感带和小手段，就被狂风骤雨的抽送操得失了神智，好不容易才找回一点成年人的嗓音。

“梅林啊，老天。我……我不行了……老天，你里面好舒服……”

他疯狂地咕哝着，直起上身，无师自通地把“莉莉”的双腿抬起来，M字型压开，膝盖推到胸口，小腹以毫不讲理的速度撞在她的阴户上。“唔……你好棒，老天……”

纽特要疯了。她不知道为什么忒修斯第一次就能随随便便把她带向阴道高潮。她尖叫着喷了一波水，少年愣了一下，不断撞到交合处下方的睾丸被弄得湿淋淋的。他低吼一声压下来咬住她的嘴唇，脊背一阵收紧一阵痉挛，射在了她里面。

 

“抱歉……”忒修斯还在试图吻她，而纽特都已经被亲得有点烦了。

“从我身上下来。”她没好气地说，“你也太重了，你怎么十七岁的时候就这么重？你怕不是有两百磅。”

忒修斯愣了愣，挪动一下身子，阴茎慢慢从她腿间滑出来，带着一大波分不清你我的体液。

“你怎么知道我今年十七岁？”他问。

该死的傲罗头子的敏锐。纽特在心里抽了自己一耳光，然后含糊其辞地说：“你刚才不是说过你准备去伦敦吗……所以我猜你刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业。”

“实际上我毕业半年了。”忒修斯说，“我已经得到了进入傲罗办公室的资格，马上要开始三年的培训。他们很严格。”

“你会幸存的。”纽特敷衍地说，从他身下抽出自己被压得发麻的一条大腿。

“实际上我趁假期是想回来多陪陪家人。”忒修斯在她身边侧躺下，手臂穿过她的脖子，熟练得像做了很多次：“但我爸妈去苏格兰度假了，我妹妹又在巫师小学校不肯回来。”

梅林的裤衩子，这个忒修斯射过一次以后简直打开了话匣子，他就不需要一点贤者时间吗？

“她那个年龄的孩子就是不太愿意每个假期都跟家人呆在一起，你知道的，而且还是只跟哥哥，我猜你们一定没多少共同话题。”纽特不太认真地安慰他。

“我很想跟纽特多相处相处，但她讨厌我。”

“她不讨厌你。”纽特说。她在心里默默补充，她那个时候恨死你了，都是因为你太过优秀，让爸妈把不善与人交往的她送去什么女巫学前冬令营，了解一些类似魔法编织和食物变形之类没有屁用的东西。

“真的吗？”忒修斯的眼睛发亮：“你也觉得我妹妹不会真心讨厌我？”

纽特噎了一下，但忒修斯的模样让她不忍心说实话：“你可以，唔，跟她躲聊聊她喜欢的东西。送一点小礼物什么的。送点花，或者活的猫狸子。”

“阿尔忒弥斯的确喜欢猫狸子。”忒修斯看起来陷入了沉思。

纽特想笑，因为她想起了自己养的第一只猫狸子，还真就是忒修斯去伦敦以后送的。那只叫托比的花斑老猫狸子不知道用什么方法骗过了年轻傲罗，让他以为它还是一只四个月大的吃奶小可爱。其实纽特收到它的时候托比都已经九岁了。

陪她度过了整个青少年时代的托比老死后留在了霍格沃茨。纽特哭了一场，忒修斯特地带她回去的。毕竟学校更欢迎优秀毕业生返校参观，而不是她这个肄业生。

“阿尔忒弥斯？”她故意问，“你妹妹有一个女神的名字。”

纽特说完自己也恶心得起了鸡皮疙瘩，她那时候恨死忒修斯不分场合地叫她的中间名了。当然后来在床上的时候除外。

忒修斯的脸竟然突然有点儿红，他的大手又开始不安分地在她乳房上揉捏：“实际上，我第一眼看见你，你穿着裙子站在小木屋里，就像一个活的林间女神。”

纽特敏锐地察觉到他的大腿也不老实，开始往她身上挨挨蹭蹭。而刚才那一次弄得一塌糊涂的体液都还没有清理，甚至她一动都还在汨汨地流出来。

 

年轻真好啊。纽特再次被十七岁的忒修斯进入时不怀好意地想道。

 

纽特第三次的时候才想起来自己是要给未来的控制狂傲罗头子一点颜色看看的。她勉强按住了像发情的小狼狗一样的男孩，翻身骑上来，他马上兴奋得睁大了眼眶。

他可真是无辜极了！纽特抬起臀，把忒修斯的阴茎含住，一点点坐下去，没坐到底他就喘着挺腰狠狠往上撞。刚才他甚至想直接就这么舔她，还是纽特心里过意不去抓着他的魔杖来了个清理一新。

忒修斯的舌头一直很灵巧，更别说这种时候他毫无一点羞耻心。纽特不想这么快给他甜头，何况作为成年人她高潮太多次实在是有点丢脸。

“梅林啊。”忒修斯喘得很厉害，从脖子到胸口全红了：“你可以就这样自己动吗？我是说，舒服到高潮那种？”

“这是……唔……不太容易的。”纽特一边起伏着一边不忘找补，“要……嗯啊……要你够硬，够大才可以……”

“那我大不大？”忒修斯急切地问，样子活像个迫切想被表扬的小男孩。

纽特强忍着快感笑出了声：“你还……可以吧。”

“我觉着我挺大的。”十七岁的少年咕哝道，“我……我看过一点那种杂志，我对自己还挺满意……”

纽特觉得自己再笑腰就要使不上力了。她不太认真地掐了一把忒修斯的乳头说：“那……那你对我满不满意？”

“满意。”他喘着说，“你像个女神……”说着他又往上顶，想掌握主动，真是刻在骨子里的坏毛病。纽特恶意地抬起来，却被他掐住腰狠狠往下摁。她一下被进得太深，呜咽着瘫了下来。

 

“从后面可不可以？”忒修斯舔着她的脖子问，他在引导下很快发现了“莉莉”的后颈和脊柱周围很敏感，手指在她下面抽送着，曲起指节寻找让她快活那一处。

“为什么……不可以？”纽特反问。她在忒修斯面前已经放弃了什么尊严，不管是十七岁的这一个还是未来的那一个。

“我听说这样女孩会疼。”他倒是很诚实。

纽特回头吻了吻他的嘴唇，刚分开又被攫住发展成一个深入、湿漉漉的长吻。

“你轻一点。”她意有所指，“虽然我不是小女孩了，但你真的有点长……”

“放心。”得到允许的忒修斯行动力超强，纽特只来得及呜咽一声，就被推倒在窗台上，手指无力地抠挖窗棂的木头。他扶着“莉莉”的臀从后面一下子就顶进来，还是很深，纽特被撞得那一下都有点眼冒金星。

“梅林啊，真的好舒服。”忒修斯喟叹着狠狠撞进去，抽出来许多，又舍不得似的全顶进去在深处碾磨。纽特咬住自己的手臂，抬高屁股，努力分开腿。忒修斯的腿毛蹭得她柔软的大腿内侧都发红了，但他还是没有停下来的意思。

而且她真的好讨厌这个年轻的家伙那么多话，总是诚实地把一切感想都说出来！

“你背上也有好多雀斑。”他舔吻着“莉莉”的肩胛骨，含糊不清地说。

“为什么是‘也’？”纽特报复地夹了他一下，换来一声低吼和更深的进犯。

“我妹妹，她也是满脸满身都是雀斑。”他好像根本不认为在床上和女人做爱的时候谈起妹妹是一件多么奇怪的事……好吧，忒修斯一直都是道德模范，礼貌标兵，但在这件事上他的道德奇异地退化到了希腊荷马时代。

他们第一次接吻后纽特内疚得哭了。她尝试着推拒他，对他避而不见。但忒修斯顽强地一遍又一遍挽留她，恳求她，告诉她他们从来就没有犯错。

“我爱你，你只是凑巧是我妹妹。”二十五岁的忒修斯说，“如果你也爱我，我们就没有错。”

“我也爱你。”十七岁的纽特说，然后忒修斯红了眼眶，把她紧紧扣在怀里。

反正爸爸妈妈在发现以后只揍了忒修斯，差点打折腿的那种麻瓜揍法。是他一力承担了所有压力和外界的声音。

纽特努力压抑住不知道被什么逼出来的泪水，回头找忒修斯的嘴唇要吻他。他马上凑过来，两人亲吻得不知是上面的水声还是下面的水声充满耳鼓。

 

“我还能不能再见到你？”忒修斯抚摸着纽特的身子，哑着嗓子说。

他们还赤裸着在被子里相拥，小睡过去两次，或许是三次，两人都已经不记得了。

“能。你肯定会再见到我的。”纽特低低地说。

并且你想不见到我也不太容易。她不无得意地想。

“但是我……我也许和现在长得不太一样，你再见到我的时候。”她想了想又给他一点提示，“你会认出我吗？”

“我会，我一定会。”忒修斯吻着她的肩头说，“我把你的身子记得清清楚楚。”

纽特咯咯地笑，外面天已经大亮，他们蒙头在被子里，两人身子都是粉红色，还有一点阳光的暖黄色。

“那你把我的身体记清楚了。”她摸摸忒修斯的下巴，拇指留恋地按了按他下巴上的小沟。

这道沟壑在他有一阵子吃壮了以后几乎辨认不出。但很快他又瘦下来，瘦得可怕。纽特永远也不想再体验他在西线上时自己的心态，不禁同情起了那个现在刚九岁的自己。

“你有红色的头发，发旋在右边前半拉脑壳。”忒修斯亲亲她的发顶。

“你有绿色的眼睛，虹膜外沿有棕色的斑。”他的吻来到她的眼皮上，她轻轻阖上眼睛。

“你的鼻尖有点向下，看起来有点严肃。”他亲了亲纽特的鼻子，热乎乎的气息靠在她脸上，带着青草和积雪的，清冽的忒修斯的气味。

“你的嘴唇肉乎乎的，上唇线不明显，让我很想咬。你笑起来两边唇角向上，你能露出很多牙齿。”这句话演变为一个深入的吻，忒修斯的舌头钻进去，像是要验证什么似的，舔过她所有的齿列。纽特气喘吁吁地推他的肩膀。

“你下巴上也有小坑，跟我一样。”他坏笑着亲亲她的下巴，“而且你鼓起嘴的样子像一个小动物。”

“还有么？”纽特气息不匀地说，这套吻也太漫长黏腻了，但她一点也不想停下。

“你有好多好多的雀斑。你身上像落满了星星。”他轻声说。

纽特闭上了眼睛，搂住忒修斯的脖子，把脸藏在他的颈窝里。明明现在她才是年长的那一个，但忒修斯轻拍她脊背的样子像是他一直是她的哥哥。

“你屁股上也有三颗小雀斑。”他在她耳朵里说，气息湿热得直钻入她的脑子，一路钻到她脑子里控制自己下面不流水的地方去。所以她失去了控制。

“所以放心吧，光靠你的屁股我就能认出你。”忒修斯笑起来，笑得很不怀好意，然后纽特的臂弯一空，他整个身子往下滑，再抬头就是在她的腿间，露出稍微有点像少年人的狡黠一笑。

“梅林老天佛祖啊……！”纽特哀叫一声，用手盖住了眼睛。

 

这次纽特是在睡梦中回来的。魔法力量的统御让她一下子惊醒，然后发觉自己瘫坐在自家客厅的扶手椅上，身上不知什么时候穿回了家居服裙子和拖鞋，内裤也好好穿在被弄得有点发疼的屁股上。

三十八岁的忒修斯拿着一杯茶从厨房转出来，看到她吓了一跳：“我还以为你出门去了。”

“是啊，我，出了趟远门。”纽特有气无力地坐起来，伸出手：“给我茶，我渴死了。”

忒修斯疑惑地把杯子递给她：“你……去哪儿了？这一身……？”

不用他说纽特也知道自己看起来有多糟糕，头发全乱了，裙子挡不住的胸口和肩膀上都是吻痕、咬痕。也许她的嘴唇也肿了，整个人的表情就像是狠狠被操过，带有高潮后的恍惚那一种。

“噢。”傲罗头子很快明白了过来，表情变得很微妙，意味深长，又有点儿，酸？

她一口气喝光了一整杯茶，然后才找回一点自己不那么沙哑的声音：“这就是为什么吧？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么我十六岁的时候你偷看我洗澡！”纽特狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我的脸变了很多吗？你非要那样确认？”

忒修斯不回答她的问题，只是皱起眉头，嘴唇也瘪了，看起来终于比魔法部里讨人嫌的模样年轻了好几岁。他指点着说：“你看起来很满意嘛。”

纽特瞪大了眼睛：“真的吗？你自己？”然后她也露出一点意味深长的表情：“我能不满意么，青少年的体力真好啊……”

忒修斯的回应是把她拉起来，姿态看起来粗鲁，抱起她的动作却很轻柔。他抱着她一边往楼上卧室走一边让领带和马甲纽扣自己松开：“我的体力有多好，你不至于现在才明白。”

纽特被放在床上时简直已经要疯了，直接上手就拳打脚踢：“你至于吗！”

“赔我。”忒修斯冷酷地说，骑在她身上，“我等了你八年，是时候算个总账了，妹妹。”

纽特呻吟一声，又被拖入一个漫长的亲吻之中。她的手臂还是自觉地环上了忒修斯的脖子，就像是之前做过的千百次，和未来的千万次那一样。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

“忒修斯，我真的不行了……”

“你陪他弄了一天一夜，一跟我就说不行？不行也得行！”

  


End file.
